I know what you did
by SRV42
Summary: Response to challenge posted on Illusive. RL


The Challenge: (From Illusive)

 **The Crazy Relations Challenge**  
_Posted by __NBLkolt_

 Make Tristan and Logan somehow related. It doesn't have to be freaky-close as in their half brothers, or even step-brothers. Cousins would probably be the best choice. Rory finds this out somehow when they all three run into each other at a party, Yale event, or some other social gathering. ("I knew it! At first I thought you were just his freaky-college reincarnation here to , but now I realize that !" Rory says all this in one breath as if she's having an epiphany and both the guys just stare at her for a moment.)

 Somehow explain that Tristan's out of military school, but he doesn't necessarily have to be going to Yale.

 Although Tristan and Logan are similar in many ways, they don't get along well – they are always competing. Of course, as soon as Tristan realizes Logan sort-of/might/could/does/possibly have a thing for Rory, they're both doing whatever they can to make the other one jealous. Rory is totally oblivious to this, at least in the beginning.

 Also, have the guys bicker like siblings for amusement purposes over who has the better nickname for her (Mary or Ace) and other stupid things.

 Make Logan and Rory develop feelings for each other slowly – don't make the story too fast paced where everything happens in a few chapters. Please don't make him pining over her or even realize how he really does like her as more than a friend within seconds. Hopefully, these ends up being a long story...

 Involve other characters in the story as well, such as Loreali, Luke, Emily, Richard, Sooki, and so on, so it doesn't make the plot totally revolve around Logan and Rory.

 Make the point of view of the story omniscient, or first-person from either Logan's or Rory's perspective.

Add whatever twists you want to make the story all the more fascinating.

The Story:

"Of all the insipid, unreasonable idiots in this world, James Charleston is the worst," Emily seethed. Rory's face fell. For her grandmother to be this irate, things had to have gone badly. VERY badly. Her grandmother continued to rant. "Imagine, sending a wild, rebellious troublemaker like that to learn about Yale…" These last few words were snapped out as if being flung at the headmaster himself, "…from _our_ _Rory_, and then blaming YOU for the girl's blatant escape… this is an unallowable cruelty." Rory clenched and unclenched the straps of her bag as her grandmother's tirade confirmed her worst fears. Headmaster Charleston held her personally responsible for the high school student's disappearance the night before.

"It's okay, grandma, it was my fault, I should have been paying more attention," Rory's voice betrayed little of the mortification and melancholy that she felt. It was true; the Chilton student had been left in her care, and she had neglected her charge to confront HIM. She seethed at the memory, for the moment more angry at Logan than she was with herself. How could she have let him get to her?

"Rory, we must find a way to make amends; although headmaster Charleston is being unreasonable, this may tarnish your university record for the remainder of your years here." Rory's mood improved slightly as she allowed herself inward amusement at her grandmother's dramatic perspective. Enjoying a sudden moment of devious clarity, she smirked slightly.

"I might have an idea, grandma; but I'm going to need your and grandpa's help."

--

"Sweetie," Lorelai said, in as calm a voice as she could muster. "Lindsay's pregnant." She watched her daughter's face as it changed from an expressionless mask of in comprehension to a wide eyed shock, then to a screwed up face of anger and confusion.

"WHAT?" This was all that the younger Gilmore could sputter out. "When… when…"

"In May, hon." This was said more quietly; Lorelai knew that Rory would put two and two together."

"So… the whole time Dean and I we were… I mean, while we were supposed to be… after the… Oh my God. The whole TIME? He said he was going to leave her…"

"I hate that he did this to you, Rory. You trusted him, we trusted him, and I can't believe that he would have been having… relations… with Lindsay and with you at the same time." Rory shook her head, as if trying to clear the knowledge from her brain.

"What was I thinking? I just BELIEVED him? Without checking first? He was MARRIED. And not only that, but he wasn't over his WIFE… what's WRONG with me? I need to get away… and what will people think? They'll probably excommunicate me from Stars Hollow for this…"

"Rory, honey, you need to take about 5 steps back from that ledge. Sure people will talk about this for a little while, but that's only because it's what they DO. Take it from the master of bad decisions; they'll get over it eventually. Everyone in this town loves you and wants to see you happy."

"That's the problem, mom, I've let them all down." She was letting the tears fall, now. "Look at how protective Luke was being when we tried to double-date. He didn't want me to be with Dean because he wasn't good enough, and here I am proving him wrong."

"You haven't proven anyone wrong. You're still the sweet little girl who ran around in diapers chasing Babette's cat. You have a good heart, and that doesn't change." Tears continued to stream down Rory's face; she allowed her hair to hide her face. "Oh, sweetie." Her mother enveloped her in a hug, letting the younger Lorelai sob upon her shoulder.

"What do I DO, mom? I feel so lost." Lorelai bit her lower lip, closing her eyes for a moment.

"You keep living. Because you're a Gilmore, and we're tough and can shrug our problems right off our shoulders. And you concentrate on school and try not to think about what's going on here, and before you know it, this will be behind you." Taking a deep breath, Rory tried to reign in her emotional outburst. She looked up at her mom with glittering eyes that had regained some of their determination.

"Okay," she said simply.

"Okay," Lorelai repeated, finishing the conversation with another hug.

--

"I know what you did," he grimaced, circling her slowly. Rory smirked, while secretly wishing she were anywhere but facing HIM.

"Oh, and what did I do?" she smiled sweetly at the unamused figure in front of her. Unspent energy seemed to radiate from him; he was dangerously close to invading her personal bubble as he accused her.

"You sicced your grandfather on me."

"Whatever do you mean? I wouldn't possibly do anything so low and devious. Oh, unless you deserved it." Her eyes narrowed as she began to let him get to her.

"I may have underestimated your sense of vengeance, Ace. I won't let it happen again. Meanwhile, what are you planning to do to make it up to me?"

"Make it up to you? I thought you were ATTENDING Yale. You see, when someone is a jerk to another person, and that other person gets them back for being a jerk, they do not have to make it up to the other person for delivering just desserts."

"Well spoken. Now, if you only believed it…"

"My entire reputation in the academic world may have hinged on my ability to show Anna that college isn't just parties and drunken frat boys. I think I was starting to get through to her when… stop!" Logan had been unable to contain a snort of laughter. This only infuriated Rory, who made an irritated noise and then turned on her heel to leave. How could she communicate her frustration with him when he was intent on not taking anything seriously?

"That's it, Rory, run away. Confrontation never solved anything." His taunts, which she intended to let roll off her back, instead stuck in her throat as she walked briskly toward her dorm.

--

"Ace," he drawled, sleepy eyes taking in her form. "I never thought I'd run into YOU here." Rory's face turned red as she scowled at him. She was not in the mood to play the usual games.

"Leave it, Logan. I'm tired," she said shortly.

--

It can't be, she thought. Of all the parties in the universe, of course he'd be at this one. She subconsciously grabbed at the railing, gaining some semblance of strength before facing the social nightmare before her.

"Mary," he smirked, making his way immediately toward her.

"You're gorgeous," he grinned, brushing a lock of hair away from her face. She giggled and blushed.

"Oh, Logan, stop it." But she continued to grin. She shook her blonde mane and placed a hand almost casually on his bicep. He placed an arm around her shoulders, steering her expertly toward the couch.

"So, what do you do for fun on the weekends, Cindy?" The girl giggled again, and clung to his free arm.

"Oh, you know, a little bit of this, a little bit of that."

"Fascinating," Logan voiced, keeping eye contact.

An hour and twenty-seven minutes later, someone knocked at the door. Startled, Logan sat bolt upright, scaring his companion half to death.

"Logan, get back down here, it's only the door. I haven't finished with you," she giggled.

"Just a minute, sweetheart," he grinned, using his signature charisma to keep her in bed and silent. He pulled on a well-worn pair of running pants and stalked through the maze of discarded clothing to the door.

"Em…. Sorry… I can come back later. G'bye."

"Rory, wait, come back here. What is it?"

Rory had already turned and started to walk away, keeping her eyes shut as she tried to block out the images that were springing to her mind.

"I just, um… wanted… coffee… but I didn't mean to wake you, sorry, bye…"

"You didn't wake me, Ace," Logan smirked. At the same time, a girl passed behind him in the room, and Rory could see that she was covered only by a bed sheet that she had draped across her shoulders.

"Oh, right…" she blinked. "Nevermind, forget I was here, I didn't mean to interrupt." Without waiting for a response, she walked briskly from his dorm and toward her own. As she hurried away, Logan swore he could hear her muttering, 'Stupid, stupid, stupid.'

"Shit," Logan breathed. Not to be unsettled, he turned with a sheepish look to his companion. Despite the interruption, she still had a hazy, half-asleep look on her face. "I'm sorry, hon, I forgot that I was supposed to be at a study group right now; that was one of my classmates coming to remind me. I'm afraid I'll have to dash if I'm going to get anything done at all. Big test on Friday, you know how it is."

"I didn't think you were the academic type, Logan," was the response. Logan grinned to himself at the irony; normally she would have been dead on.

"The parentals are keeping close watch this semester; you know the deal. Don't want to lose the opportunity to stay here at Yale and see your lovely face in class every day." She giggled again, lost in a haze of blind adoration.

"Well just make sure you call me; I don't want to have to track you down again like I did this time!"

"You won't have to track me down again," Logan answered. And he meant it.


End file.
